


A Gay Kinda Way

by bronzegyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, cute crushes - Freeform, tutor!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzegyu/pseuds/bronzegyu
Summary: Sometimes feelings can't be stopped.





	A Gay Kinda Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey inspired by me and my partner lol. If you guys like it comment and let me know. I might expand this into something longer and more complete later. Also y’all can look forward to more Soonhoon content from me in the future (hint hint). 
> 
> Tumblr: [@bronzegyu](http://bronzegyu.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@kwoshi](http://kwoshi.tumblr.com)

Jihoon was a horrible tutor. Soonyoung knew this from experience. 

Jihoon was one of the smartest people he had ever met, but he was _so_ bad at teaching. He got frustrated if you didn’t pick up on things quickly and annoyed if you asked a question more than once. One time he asked Jihoon how he was able to do certain math problems so quickly, and all he said was, “I just remember the formulas.” And although that didn’t help him in the slightest with math, Soonyoung just found it to be endearing. 

Soonyoung found himself texting Jihoon about their math homework often. He was always asking if they could meet up. First, it was before school by their locker, and then at the public library, and somehow it became a regular thing for them to hang out after school to do homework at one of their houses. Soonyoung knew he wasn’t getting any better at math, but they kept meeting. 

At some point, both of them came to an understanding, without any discussion, that they weren’t really meeting to do homework. They just would sit at a table together, have their homework out, and try to do it for a good thirty minutes before one of them would veer them off topic. Usually, Soonyoung was the one to start it. He liked to make fun of Jihoon’s fashion sense or his music taste. It was mainly because Jihoon would turn a sweet strawberry pink color and get flustered and defensive. Other times Soonyoung would fill Jihoon in on all the band drama at school and Jihoon would listen. Letting out a quiet snicker when it was appropriate and adding snide comments when necessary. It was during this time that Soonyoung started to notice little things about Jihoon. Like the way he managed to pull off his bowl cut, and how he had an unhealthy obsession with being on time.

This is when Soonyoung noticed that when he made Jihoon laugh, his insides turned gooey like a marshmallow and when the feeling was gone he wanted it to come back. 

And Jihoon started to notice things too. He noticed that he never wanted to turn down Soonyoung. He hated hanging out with people. But when it was Soonyoung, it didn’t even feel like a chore to agree to meet up. With Soonyoung, he felt _good_. He wasn’t being productive as he was on his own, but he still wanted to see Soonyoung. When he wasn’t meeting up with him under the guise of tutoring, he felt like he was missing something. 

He noticed that he told Soonyoung more things. He told him that he couldn’t stand when people pronounced his name wrong. And about how he was ashamed of his culture growing up. He told him how he was afraid to tell his parents that he was gay. Jihoon told him all of those things. Even though Soonyoung was notorious for being bad at keeping secrets, Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from telling Soonyoung. He trusted him. Even though it was against his better judgment. He told him. And for some reason, Soonyoung was able to keep those secrets to himself. 

But one day, one of the few days that Soonyoung wasn’t spending his free time with Jihoon, things changed. He was sitting around getting dinner with one of his best friends and Soonyoung couldn’t stop himself from talking about Jihoon. His friends laughed at the mention of his name and Soonyoung didn’t understand why. When they had settled down from their fit of laughter and looked over at Soonyoung’s confused face, all they said was,

“Dude. It’s so obvious you like him.” 

After, they started listing all the signs: the way Soonyoung had disappeared from their friend group to hang out with Jihoon, how he brought Jihoon to everything, and how he just seemed happier with him. 

Soonyoung started to think that maybe, just maybe he _liked_ Jihoon. 

And not in a friend kind of way. 

In a gay kind of way. 

At first, it really freaked him out. He started to get nervous when he saw Jihoon, and couldn’t look at him in the eye. He started to think about what it would be like if he was dating Jihoon. He didn’t think it would be much different. He kind of already felt like they were practically almost dating. 

Soonyoung was really, truly bad at keeping secrets though. Especially his own. So in hindsight, it wasn’t surprising when was he getting tutored by Jihoon and he answered Jihoon’s innocent question of _Why are you spacing out?_ with, 

“What if we were dating?” 

“What?” 

“Jihoon. I… like you... Like that. And I’m sorry and I’m going to go.” 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung run off and his mind just felt numb. Like it was taking time to load or something. He would be lying if he said he had never thought about Soonyoung like that. He had. But he was always too afraid to do anything about it. He didn’t want to lose what they had. He didn’t want to risk letting his grades drop by being in a relationship. But he also couldn’t help but feel like he was holding himself back from _something_. He was already practically dating Soonyoung, but by not labeling it as that he was only holding himself back. He was holding himself back from experiencing something completely. 

So for the first time in his life, Jihoon did something that was kind of risky. He marched over to Soonyoung’s house and said, 

“I’d like if we were dating. Cause I like you. In a gay way.” 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung smile. His soft squishy cheeks got impossibly squishier and he started to lean down to get closer to Jihoon’s face. Jihoon wasn’t really sure why but then he felt the soft peck of Sooyoung's lips on his now deep red cheeks. Jihoon tried to suppress an involuntary smile and lightly shoved Soonyoung off of him. He could tell that Soonyoung knew that he was happy. The sparkle in his eyes gave it away. He smiled a coy, little smile before saying, 

“I like you too. In a gay kinda way.”


End file.
